iron_throne_rpfandomcom-20200215-history
Marissa Lannister
Marissa Lannister is the eldest daughter of King Gerion Lannister and twin sister to Martyn Lannister. Appearance Marissa Lannister does not lack for beauty, or at least the whole of Lannisport and Casterly Rock agree. Called ‘The Light of the West,’ by smallfolk and courtiers alike, it is not a surprise when one finds that Marissa is fair-haired, with a heart-shaped face, sporting a womanly waist and a tall, striking figure. Of the four Lannister children, Marissa is quite clearly the only one to take after her mother, with thick and curly auburn hair, an untamed mane that frames her heart-shaped face and haunting blue eyes. Her eyebrows are ashen brown, with her cheeks donning small freckles that goall the way down to her collar bone. Marissa is lithe and athletic, sporting her mother’s frame, tall, curved, and well pronounced in the clothes she wears. Her dresses are often red in Lannister crimson, and she often wears a lioness necklace about her neck - a lion necklace being made for Martyn as well. She has aring with small flecks of rubies pressed into it. History Lady Marissa of Casterly Rock was born into House Lannister on the eve of a stormy night during a year of summer in 352 AC, shortly after her brother and twin, Martyn. From an early age, Marissa was impatient, too quick to act, loved running, and enjoyed playing with wooden swords. (whenever she could get her hand on one, that is.) As much fun as she was having, her mother had her more focused on ladylike acquiring. A Septa’s accommodations had been paid for for her from a young age, and every day Marissa was forced to sit in her room and listen to her septa talk. Marissa, despite her best attempts, still clung onto her old fashion of being quite wild. She wore dresses that brought her presence out, and wore a lion necklace that had been gifted to her on her seventh nameday. They say she wore it day and night and when she bathed, too. On her eighth nameday, she acquired a golden haired kitten, which Marissa named Sunfyre -after the dragon that had devoured Rhaenyra Targaryen during the Dance of the Dragons. Marissa’s love of the Targaryen’s didn’t start there. Her brothers had often called her Daena the defiant for what she loved to do most - be defiant. She found herself often escaping her bedchambers at night disguised as a maid and spending the nights underneath the stars, or even practicing with her brother, Martyn’s own bow. Over the years, Marissa trained with the bow.. She often went on Horseback into the hills beyond Lannisport, spending equal time with Lucion and Martyn both. While this was largely kept in secret for a time, Gerion soon found out and allowed her to practice the bow so long as she kept it a secret and acted like a lady elsewise. As a sort of punishment as well, Gerion required Marissa to spend one night a week at court - learning his judgement and furthermore, his patience, which Marissa dearly lacked. To Marissa, this wasn’t much of a punishment. She’d seek to spend more time with her family during a court session, and considers that she has learned quite a bit from it. Recent Events 367 AC Marissa attended the Great Council of 367 AC along with her brothers. During the council, Marissa's father, Gerion Lannister, agreed to a match between Marissa and Olyvar Martell, though briefly after the council, Gerion declared independence and the betrothal became invalid, instead briefly betrothing his daughter to Brandon Tully. The betrothal was broken soon after, as Alyssa Marbrand gave birth to her younger sister, Ellyn, and died in childbirth, leading Gerion to reveal to Lucion that he had been the one to set up an ambush that left Lucion crippled. Lucion inevitably murdered Gerion, prompting Marissa, along with her brother Martyn Lannister, Jeyne, and Olenna Tyrell, to escape Casterly Rock, leaving their eldest brother to pick up the scraps. During their escape, they hitched a boat heading to Sunspear, though found that it wouldn't take her any further than Oldtown. Marissa and her followers made way to Highgarden, where Marissa and Martyn had a fallout, leading Marissa to go to Dorne alone. After receiving a near-fatal wound in Dorne, Marissa returned to Highgarden with Nymeria Martell, and attended her wedding after Alester Tyrell declared himself independent. During the wedding feast, Marissa fell close to Maron Martell and bedded him soon afterwards. Family Lord Gerion Lannister, Lord of Casterly Rock, Warden of the West and Shield of Lannisport, His Lady Wife, Lady Alyssa of House Marbrand, * Their first son, Lord Lucion Lannister, born in 343 AC, * Their second son, Lord Martyn Lannister, twin to his sister, Lady Marissa Lannister, both of the age ten-and-five, * Their second daughter, Lady Joanna Lannister, and second last child, age nine. * Their third daughter, '''Lady Ellyn Lannister, '''new born Category:Westerlander Category:House Lannister